Taylor for Taylor
by FearlessSwiftie13
Summary: *THIS STORY IS NOT RELATED TO VALENTINE'S DAY, THERE WAS NO OTHER CATEGORY THAT WOULD FIT THIS STORY SO I HAD TO USE THIS* Taylor hasn't been in love for quite some time. What happens when she meets a mysterious stranger with the same name who steals her heart? Taylor is left wonderstruck. Will they have a happy ending? Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner.
1. Dylemma (Dylan and Emma)

Chapter 1: Dylemma (Dylan and Emma)

_*Taylor Swift was sitting there on her bed, cuddling her cat Meredith while watching Law and Order with her friend Emma*_

"Emma, I had the greatest idea for a song," said Taylor still cuddling her cat.

"What is it, Tay?" asked Emma enthusiastically.

"Well, you know how I've been single for almost 5 months now, and have no inspiration for any love songs at the moment, so I wanna write a song about yours!" Taylor said ecstatically with a huge smile spread on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You will absolutely not!" Emma exclaimed as she threw a pillow on a very giddy Taylor laughing on her bed.

"Taylor, just because your love life is nowhere to be found right now, doesn't mean you can write about mine and Dylan's!" Emma said giggling but at the same time yelling.

"Oh shut up Emma! My love life isn't 'nowhere to be found', okay? And for the record, I thought of calling the song 'Dylemma,' get it? Dylan and Emma: Dylemma? It's a freaking cute name! That should totally be your couple name. Anyway the song is already written so…"

"Taylor? Dylemma? Seriously? I mean it is kind of cute but you already wrote the song?!" Emma asked rolling her eyes and then taking Meredith from Taylor's arms.

"Yes Emma, I did. In fact, let me sing it to you."

*_That foggy morning on the beach, nothing quite seemed out of reach, until you came along, until you came along… And everything was at peace; in fact I was totally at ease, until you came along, until you came along…. We hit it off, hit it off before I even knew it, and I loved, oh I loved, whatever you were doing and I wish, I wish, that moment would've lasted forever, because now you're my dylemma. _

_Now that, we're finally together, everything kind of seems better, because you're mine, because you're mine… And let's make this last forever, because I don't wanna ever have to say goodbye, now that you're mine, now that you're mine…We hit it off, hit it off before I even knew it, and I loved, oh I loved, whatever you were doing and I wish, I wish, that moment would've lasted forever, because now you're my dylemma.*_

"Well that's all I've written for now. I've got to work on the bridge and tweak the lyrics a bit. I didn't do that yet because then I would find myself loving this song and if you wouldn't give me the permission to release it, I would have to stop talking to you." Taylor joked.

"Oh God, Taylor! I love this song! Why do you do this to me? Ugh. I don't want you to release a song about my relationship, but I love this song."

"Haha Emma, don't worry. I wouldn't release a crappy song about your relationship anyway. I was only joking. I just wrote this song for fun for you. If you want, I can record it and you can keep it. Or better yet, record it yourself? I wouldn't release a song about someone else's relationship. That's like totally going against everything I stand for," Taylor smirked.

"Ha-Ha Taylor. How_ very_ funny. Well I'm glad you're not releasing it because that song was shit."

"Sure it was." Taylor said sarcastically, taking Meredith back from Emma.


	2. It's Possible

Chapter 2: It's Possible

_*The next day Taylor and Emma are at Emma's friend's 21__st__ birthday party.*_

"So are there any cute boys about?" asked Emma.

"Emma, you're in a relationship." Taylor rolled her eyes at Emma and said, "You should go find Dylan."

"Ugh come on Taylor! Let me have some fun. Oh wait, I should probably stop focusing on me when you're the one who needs help. Let's find a smoking guy who you can hook up with," smirked Emma.

"Emma, stop it. I don't wanna 'hook up' with any 'smoking guy', okay?" Taylor laughed. "But, that guy there is kind of cute," Taylor smiled.

"And he's _totally _staring at you!" Emma giggled waving at the guy.

"Ugh shut up!" Taylor said, putting her hair behind her ear, and smiling innocently in his direction, "He is totally not!"

*_Emma walks over to the guy*_

"Hey there, you see that cutie over there? That's my friend, Taylor Swift, and I couldn't help but notice you looking at her! So let me help you out, make the move because she thinks you're cute and I know she's interested, so go for it." Emma said smiling and then walked away quickly before Taylor saw her.

"Uh, thanks?" the guy yelled back.

_*Taylor is there in the kitchen having a drink while admiring some art on the wall*_

"You like grape juice?" the guy smirked, soon in his head regretting what he just said.

"Huh?" Taylor looked around curiously and then finally looked at him. "Oh, no, not really." She looked at her feet and smiled.

"I'm Taylor, Taylor Lautner." The guy said extending his hand towards her.

Taylor's eyes widened as she looked at him, she soon giggled. "I'm Taylor, Taylor Swift." She giggled.

"I know exactly who you are," said the guy, "you're the girl who wrote Love Story. Man, I love that song!" he laughed.

"Oh thank you!" Taylor smiled.

"Well we have the same name, we're both incredibly good looking, and you're the writer of my favorite song, so I guess you're perfect?"

"Oh my," Taylor laughed.

"How about this," the guy said, "to avoid further confusion, you can call me Tazer. That was my nickname in junior and senior year of High school, don't ask."

"Ahem," Taylor giggled, "Tazer?" she suddenly burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, the name brings back memories."

"What memories?" Tazer asked.

"Don't ask." Taylor replied. They both burst into laughter.

"I should get going, my friend Emma's probably waiting for me." Taylor said awkwardly pointing to the door and started walking away. She bumped into a plant. "Oh that was embarrassing, ha-ha, bye." She blushed and left. Tazer just laughed.

"Is there any chance you'd like to have dinner with me some night?" Tazer yelled.

"It's possible!" Taylor yelled back.

_*Tazer poured grape juice for himself and started smiling. He couldn't stop thinking about her and she couldn't stop thinking about him*_


End file.
